


The kingdoms of Haikyuu

by Mary_had_a_little_lamb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto makes a lot of owl puns, Deaf/Hard of hearing OC, F/M, I need to finish editing this, the rest of the teams show up at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_had_a_little_lamb/pseuds/Mary_had_a_little_lamb
Summary: This story follows five girls on their crazy adventure to different kingdoms of the Haikyuu continent .  The kingdom were once torn apart and now they signed a peace treaty with each other. The only catch is that a different person from from each kingdom has to go to other kingdom for a year.  Can anyone guess who the people are? If you guess the OC then you are right.This is the first story I have ever published so please be nice. If you noticed any spelling error, leave me a comment. This is a self-insert story that includes some of my friends. I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

In a time, long ago, there were five kingdoms, who all lived in peace and prosperity. The different kingdoms were Karasuno with the crow crest, Nekoma with the cat crest, Aobajosai with the plant crest, Fukurodani with the owl crest, and Shiratorizawa with the Eagle Crest. All the kingdoms had different things that they were good at when it came to fighting. Karasuno had the best hand to hand fighter in all the land. Nekoma was known for the skills and strategy to win a war instead of a battle. Fukurodani was known for their archers, who never miss a target no matter what the range. Aobajosai was known for the blue castle that could withstand any force. Shiratorizawa was known for the might and courage of the leaders of the kingdom. 

The kingdoms lived together in happiness, until Shiratorizawa started to want more power because they thought all the kingdoms were lesser than them. All-out war raged against the five kingdoms that pitted brother against brother. The war lasted many years until a peace treaty was signed. One of the conditions was that all the kingdoms had to swap a citizen for a year. It did not matter the person, as long as it was someone of noble birth. All the kingdoms, tired of war and what it was doing to the people, agreed to sign the treaty. This caused the war to end and all the country to live in peace once again for the time being. However, the peace would be short lived. Another trouble was brewing in the background for one of the kingdoms, and this would either bring all the kingdoms together, or forever drive them apart.


	2. chapter one

**Hime**

 

> “Why do I have to leave my home and life to go to a place I’ve never been to when I could be studying to be a better warrior and soldier back at home?” Asked a girl with long black hair and brownish features as the carriage she was riding in passed by the gate of the mighty kingdom of Fukurodani. She was going to miss her home and dogs, which she raised since pups. She had a deep affection for animals, which caused her to start fighting. She fought to protect all the animals in the world.
> 
> “Because Hime, you have to find a husband soon before you get too old and become a poor maiden,” declared her mother with a discontenting smile.
> 
> “What if I never want to marry and just become a knight?” Questioned Hime.
> 
> “You will marry someone of high birth, or you will be disowned and forced to live in the street like a common person, because you are our family’s only heir,” explained her mother with an air of self-righteousness.
> 
> “I will try my best, but I want to still fight like I do with Bokuto,” stated Hime. She knew if she kept arguing with her mother that it would lead nowhere, so she just resigned herself and thought about the place she would call home for the next year. She wondered what the people would be like, and if she would find any worthy opponents there.

**Rika**

 

> At the same time Hime was thinking about her home and what she will miss, another girl was riding towards a different place. “I wonder what the new kingdom has in store for me when I get there,” uttered a girl with medium blonde-brownish hair and a fair complexion.
> 
> “I hope everything turns out all right for you, Rika, when you get there,” her mother replied with a smile on her face.
> 
> “Make sure all my brothers and sisters write to me, because this is the first time we all have been separated from each other,” said Rika with a touch of sadness in her voice. She had a large family that she loved dearly, and this was the first time any of them would be away from each other for very long. She would miss them a lot, but she knew she had a mission for being picked to go to a different kingdom. She had to marry someone rich so she could help pay for her sisters dowries (side note to all; a dowry is a system where money is given by the wife’s family to the husband’s family). She knew that love will most likely not play a part in her marriage, but she still could hope that her knight in shining armor was out there. The war that ravaged her kingdom also took her father from her family. Her mother had to remarry to be able to afford to take care of her and her siblings.
> 
> “Are you still daydreaming about home?” Asked her mother with a worried look on her face. Her mother felt bad about making her leave her home in Aobajosai to live in a far-off place where she did not know anyone. The carriage that was taking Rika to her new home for the year was just passing through the gate that lead away from her kingdom and family towards an unknown place that she knew nothing about.

**Yumi**

 

> “I hope I don’t embarrass myself in front of the royal family of Fukurodani and be sent home in shame!” Exclaimed a girl with medium strawberry hair and a fair complexion. She knew that she was a klutz and had a habit of being distracted by shiny things. She tried to be more lady like, but failed every time, so she gave up long ago. The only thing she was good at was dancing, but once she was off the dance floor, she could trip on thin air.
> 
> “I have faith in you, Yumi. You will do well and make our family proud,” encouraged her mother with a proud look on her face.
> 
> “I hope everyone back home in Karasuno will be fine without me there to entertain them with my goofiness,” said Yumi with a smile on her face. She looks outside the carriage to see the gates of karasuno passing by. All her friends in Karasuno were similar to her in the fact that they were all happy and joyful, but they were back home, and she was going to a new land full of strangers. She wondered how the new kingdom would treat her and what the people would be like, since she knew absolutely nothing about them. Yumi thought back to all her friends she was leaving behind, and what the future lay in store for her in Fukurodani. She hoped that she would not be the only one that was hyper at the new kingdom.

**Ayame**

 

> “I hate that I have to move to a different kingdom all because of a peace treaty,” said a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and an incredibly fair complexion.
> 
> “It is because of the peace treaty that ceased the war that you, Ayame, have to do it, so be happy,” lectured the girl’s mother. Her mother was a highly respected scholar back in her kingdom, which is where she got her smarts. Ayame started to ponder what the new kingdom would be like, and why no one knows what the other countries did, or who the royal families were.
> 
> “Mother, why is it that no one knows the different kingdoms, and why do I have go when I am just a lower noble?” Asked Ayame with a questioning face.
> 
> “It is because of the war that we don’t know a lot about the other countries. They tried to keep close to home, so no one can know what the other is doing. I know it is stupid, and it truly makes no sense in the real world, but on paper it sounded good,” her mother explained.
> 
> “I guess that is a good reason.” Ayame thought about her home and everyone she was leaving. She thought of Prince Ushijima and lord Tendō. She questioned if Ushijima could handle Tendō on his own, as well as the new person who would live with them. Ayame prayed that the new person would be able to handle the lord and deal with the quietness of the prince. Above all, the dirty blonde hoped that the people of Nekoma were intelligent, and the royal family to be as civilized as her own. Ayame would later found out how wrong on she was.

**Yume**

 

> “I wonder, what is the latest fashion in the new country?” Mused a girl with medium black hair and a fair complexion. She loved dresses and crafts, so she was looking forward to all the new material she would get to observe and design with when she got to her new home for the year.
> 
> “I hope you are thinking of something useful instead of just those silly dresses and crafts that I bought you. I swear you didn’t get your intellect from your father or me, Yume. Why would you want to go to a different country when you could stay in Nekoma and study?” Inquired her mother with a scowl. Yume shuffled lower in her seat. She felt disappointment and guilt fill her insides. She knew exactly why she wanted to leave her kingdom, and her mother was the very same reason. Yume wanted to get away from her toxic family and explore the other kingdom before her mother made an arranged marriage for her. Yume hoped that she would find anything that would make her stay in that kingdom than come back home in a year.
> 
> “Because I was picked by the queen as the best representative from Nekoma, and to honor our family,” Yume answered in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. She feared that this comment would bring on more of her mother’s wrath, but luckily her mom either ignored it, or chose to say nothing. She glanced outside the window to see the mighty gates of Nekoma passing by. She would miss her friends that she’s known since childhood; specifically, Prince Kuroo because of his excited nature and goofiness. She wondered what type of person would take over. What her future had in store for her in Aobajosai, she did not know, but she hoped new companions would be ever present.


	3. two

**Hime**

 

> The carriage that Hime was riding in was nearing a tall castle with many towers. She wondered what that would be for, since her kingdom’s style of castles usually had one tower in the center to watch for invaders. She was curious if it was for show, or actual military use. Hime hoped that there would a worthy opponent for her, unlike the people of Fukurodani, who she could all beat when she was merely ten years old. As the carriage pulled up to the gate, she noticed several people standing by the main entrance to the castle. She thought they all looked like weaklings, unworthy to fight or able to be a good challenge for her.
> 
> “You better not be turning your nose up at anyone. Those people are the royal family, and some of them are higher ups in the army, so you better show some respect and grace when you talk to them,” threatened her mother. Hime contemplated whether or not to jump from the carriage and get run over to escape this fate, but she thought better because her mother would have just brought her back to life and killed her herself. She figured she might as well just save her mother the trouble and go on with the greetings of the royal family. She was wondering how the royal family would receive her, and hopefully she wouldn’t find anyone to marry so she can focus on fighting to protect all the animals in the world. Hime exited the carriage to face her future. She glanced at the royal family and found only a few people that could defeat her in a match if they wanted to. She wanted to meet those people first, so she can gauge their strength for herself, she thought in her head. One guy in particular stood out to her. He seemed like a guy that could fight and win many battles while managing not to look like a smug asshole. He was the perfect opponent to battle in her eyes. If she defeated him and left her mark in this new kingdom, everyone would finally see that she was not some weak little girl.
> 
> “Thank you for the housing, and where is the nearest fighting ring?” Hime asked, her mom shooting dangers into her back.
> 
> “Pardon my daughter’s rudeness, and please forgive her. She had a long ride and she doesn’t know what she speaks,” Hime’s mother said.
> 
> “Do not worry about it. She is fine, and the nearest fighting ring is over by the lake. I am Prince Ushijima, and I hope you find your stay here helpful,” said the prince.
> 
> “Thank you for the help,” Hime’s mother said. Hime stepped closer to the royal family as her mother reentered the carriage. Hime’s mother waved goodbye as the carriage pulled away from the castle, leaving Hime in the trusty hands of the royal family of Shiratorizawa.
> 
> “Thank god my controlling mother is gone now,” Hime thought as her mother’s carriage drifted out of view. Now she pondered how she would fit into the new kingdom, and if they would accept her tomboy ways.

**Rika**

 

> The carriage that was carrying Rika and her mother was drawing near to the castle. A lot of thoughts raced through her head as the carriage stopped at the entrance of the castle. Rika was worried if she would find her white knight in shining armor, or if she would have an arranged marriage with an old guy. She eyed the castle and questioned if she would be accepted by the royal family, or sent home in disgust. As the carriage arrived and stopped, she peered out the window and saw all the people lined up. She started to internally freak out and shake like a leave. Her mother laid a hand on hers to stop her shanking and to help Rika calm down.
> 
> “You will do fine. Just have faith in yourself, and you will do well, and just know that your family and I have faith in you,” uttered her mother.
> 
> “Thank you, mother, for the boost in strength,” said Rika with a smile on her face. The door opened to reveal the royal family and another carriage in front of her. Rika studied the landscape outside the window for the last time and thought about all the things she had to do, and if she could finish all of them.
> 
> “Welcome to the great kingdom of Karasuno, and may the year be fruitful in your experience,” said a guy with a deep voice. The guy was wearing shiny amour that seemed at first glance to be almost white. He was tall with black hair and a fair complexion that matched the rest of his family. The only thing that was truly his was his dark brown eyes, which were different from the rest of his family’s light color eyes. Rika blushed and stuttered.
> 
> “Thank you for housing me for the next year, and I hope to gain knowledge to be better able to help my kingdom in the future.”
> 
> “Thank you for housing my daughter for the next year,” said Rika’s mother with a smile on her face. Rika’s mother glanced at her daughter’s blush and knew who was to blame for it. She surveyed the prince and smiled, knowing she was leaving her daughter in good hands. Rika said her final goodbyes to her mother, then went to stand next to the queen, who was a short woman with midnight black hair. Rika had tears in her eyes as she waved goodbye to her mom.

**Ayame**

 

> As Ayame’s carriage was nearing the entrance of the castle, she thought about all the good things she had to look forward to in the new kingdom. She’d get to read new books and pet some exotic animals. This train of thought led her to think of all the bad things that she would have to deal with, like strange people and new customs. She was polite to people, but she would rather read then talk to them. The carriage stopped at the entrance of the castle where Ayame could see the royal family and some of the higher ups at court. She peered around and noticed that not a single girl was wearing pants. It was okay for a girl to wear trousers in Shiratorizawa, which is what she was wearing at the moment. Of course, her mother packed some dresses for her for special occasions, but she hoped that she would never have to wear them while in Nekoma. Ayame stepped out of the carriage and curtseyed to the royal family.
> 
> “Thank you for housing me for the next year, and may we both learn from each other.”
> 
> “We welcome you to our country. I am prince Kuroo of Nekoma, and this is my family. By the way, you don’t have to curtsey to us, bowing will do just fine since you are a man,” said a tall guy with hair that looked like it had been through a tornado. Ayame gave the guy a weird look, but thought nothing of it for the time being, because being a guy meant more rights and reading time. She gave her mother a look that said ‘please don’t say anything’. She peeked around and noticed a lot of people had questioning looks on their faces about her being called a guy, but luckily, no one said anything at the moment. However, a guy with blond hair with black roots gave a knowing smile in her direction. She would have to make friends with that guy, or else he would cause her trouble. Ayame’s mother got back in to the carriage after saying her final goodbyes to her daughter and the royal family. Ayame waved goodbye to her mother as the carriage slowly drifted out of sight. The first thought that popped in her head after her mother’s carriage disappeared was how she would have to pretend to be male for a whole year without anyone knowing. This was going to be a long year for Ayame.

**Yume**

 

> The carriage that was carrying both Yume and Yume’s mother was nearing a solid blue castle that reminded her of the sky on a clear day. Yume watched out the window and saw a line of people waiting for her in front of the castle. She examined the people that stood in front of the fortress. Yume noticed that there were two gentlemen standing side by side. One had short brown hair that look like he was stuck up, but kind of cute. The other gentleman had short black hair and seemed to be angry about something.
> 
> “You better not be judging people based on their looks again, because we will turn this carriage around and go home right now if you are,” said Yume’s mother. Yume gave her mom the most innocent looking eyes should she could muster up. Yume hoped that this would please her mother and get her to lay off for a couple minutes. The carriage suddenly came to a stop as the pair was fighting. Yume got out of the carriage in the most graceful way she could. She wanted to make a good impression on the royal family, so they will want her forever and she will not have to go back home with her mother.
> 
> “Thank you for housing me for the next year, and may we learn from each other,” Yume stated in her most business-like voice.
> 
> “I hope your stay here is eventful and happy for you. I am Prince Oikawa, and welcome to our lovely kingdom,” said the guy with brown hair, now known as Oikawa. Yume surveyed her surroundings and noticed a guy laughing by the prince’s side. This guy seemed to have cracked a joke, or was crazy. She hoped for the latter, so she would not be the only crazy person here.
> 
> “Iwa-chan, why would you be rude in front of a lady?” Asked Prince Oikawa with a sad expression.
> 
> “Then you should properly introduce yourself to the lady instead of making a fool of yourself,” said the black-haired boy that was referred to as Iwa-chan. Yume wondered what the guys were talking about, but her mother was starting to head towards the carriage, having already said her goodbyes to her daughter for the next year. Yume waved goodbye to her mother as she thought of all the freedom she would have away from her mother. She would finally be able to focus on all the things she wanted to do, like make dresses and do crafts instead of studying. She hoped that she would be able to do all the things she wanted here, and not go back.

**Yumi**

 

> As the carriage was pulling up to the castle, she was sending a silent prayer to every god that she knew, begging that she would not mess this up. Yumi was curious as to what she had to look forward to when she got to the castle of Fukurodani. She knew that she had to do well this year, or she would bring shame to her family and house. Yumi peered out the window to get a look at her new home, and maybe the people she would be living with for the next year.
> 
> “Do not worry about it. Worrying means you suffer twice as much you know,” stated her mother. Yumi thought her mom could read her mind with how scarily accurate she guessed what she was thinking. Yumi continued to look outside the window and found that she could see people now. She noticed that most of the people that were standing in front of the castle had white hair with black roots, except for a gentleman with solid black hair. The carriage then suddenly stopped in front of the castle. Yumi stepped out of the carriage, trying not to trip and fall on her face. She almost made it, until she reached the bottom step and tripped.
> 
> “This is how I die,” thought Yumi, while she was waiting for the impact of the ground. But it never came. She glanced up to see a guy with spiked white hair that reminded her of an owl holding her in his arms. A deep red blush painted Yumi’s face as she tried to get her footing again.
> 
> “Thank you for the help, and for housing me for the next year,” Yumi whispered, still blushing.
> 
> “Do not worry about it. Everything will be owl right as long as I am here to help you. I am Prince Bokuto, and I am happy to meet you,” exclaimed Prince Bokuto with a smile on his face. Yumi giggled at the horrible pun he made. This made her clam down, so she started to look around and noticed that the gentleman standing near Prince Bokuto was shaking his head. Yumi’s mother looked at the two, and thought that she was leaving Yumi in good hands. As the carriage that now only contains Yumi’s mother was slowly going out of sight, a panic started to grip Yumi’s stomach as she now realized that she will be away from her family for the next year, and left up to the mercy of the royal family of Fukurodani. She was in for a long year with Prince Bokuto and the unnamed guy.


End file.
